


龙与花与风

by Gehrels



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gehrels/pseuds/Gehrels
Summary: 勇者讨伐“恶龙”反被俘虏
Relationships: 乐正绫/言和





	龙与花与风

**Author's Note:**

> *绫言，屠龙要素（？）  
> *我也不知道本来想写沙雕文的我为什么在言和登场一瞬间自然而然文风就变了orz

乐正绫是一条龙。  
没错，就是最老套的“勇者屠龙救公主”的故事里被屠的那种。  
身为天生就有着强大力量的龙族，一向性子有些叛逆的她在成年后却一反常态，规规矩矩找了片深山老林划个地盘占地为王，然后老老实实的窝了下来，这着实惊掉了一群龙的下巴。  
对此，舒舒服服一觉就是几百年，睡醒了打打牙祭并登上龙族内部专属网络¹刷刷动态的绫龙表示不屑  
——“还不是你们太垃圾了，一条能打的都没有，老子想找点乐子都找不到。”某红龙语，“对虽然你们都知道我是谁但是我还是要匿名有种来咬我啊？”²  
此言一出，网上顿时一片沉寂，群龙激愤，然后——默契地转移了话题。打不过打不过，怂了.jpg  
“切。”看着自己刚发的动态瞬间被一阵刷屏刷得不知道沉到了哪里去，乐正绫不爽的哼了一声，伸出爪子把面前的烤羊翻个面，又继续刷空间。  
“人类世界的三千八百八十一种美食……灵影狼烹调新方法……”撕了一条烤好的腿漫不经心地啃着，乐正绫默默切了频道，“星尘拐了个人类公主，墨姐去人类王国当守护龙了……”  
“嗯？等等？！”  
“那家伙竟然混去当人类国王了？！”绫龙咂咂嘴，顿时觉得有些索然无味，“人类那里好像很好玩的样子……”  
于是绫龙磨磨爪子，伸展伸展翅膀，决定去人类那里找点乐子。  
十个月后——  
“什么？！有龙袭击王都劫走了公主？！”龙套甲大吃一惊。“嗯？什么什么？！我们国也要有龙女婿了吗？！”  
瞌睡乙突然惊醒。“你是白痴吗？”  
陆仁丙一巴掌下去，“没看到国王发布悬赏令了吗，想也知道肯定不是好龙。”  
“最新消息！”小道丁突然冒出，“有勇者接下悬赏了！是那个白发勇者！”  
“她/偶像竟然出手了？！”  
此时让我们转回另一边。  
“这样真的可以吗？”红龙趴在山头上，尾巴卷着山石，“我可是帮你出来了，你可别骗我。”  
“放心吧。”身着华丽长裙的女孩笑得狡黠，“我可是公主，你‘劫走’了我，父王肯定会发悬赏令的，有悬赏令在你还怕没人找你？”女孩拍拍胸口，“没问题的啦——那边就是星海国吗？”  
“嗯。”红龙从鼻尖挤出一声应答，“我说话算话，你帮我找好玩的我帮你到这里。”  
女孩满意的点点头，“天色不早了，那我就先走了，你也快点回去准备吧如果想玩得更开心点的话——”  
乐正绫默不作声的撑起身，然后振翅飞远，不一会按下身形在小法术的遮掩下轻巧的落在一处湖泊旁。  
“嗯？”白发的勇者身着轻甲，不知材质的长剑用布条裹了背在身后，戴着护臂的手臂是意料外的纤细白皙。  
下意识发出一声惊疑的少年有些不好意思的挠挠脸颊，“啊抱歉……打扰了，我没想到这里还有人。”  
湖畔的少女侧头好奇的打量着她，浅橙色的眼眸盛着一汪清澈的湖水，“我也是，这里好久没看到有人了，请问你是？”  
“我只是，过路的旅人罢了。”少年不自禁放轻了呼吸放柔了声音。  
“诶，旅人吗？”少女赤裸的双足懒洋洋的点拨着水面，饶有兴致的样子，“我是绫，乐正绫，请问你叫什么？”  
“言和。”少年不动声色的把腰间的一块徽章藏起，笑容带着些青涩。  
“言和……”低低重复了一遍，乐正绫笑得意味深长，“很好听的名字。”  
“那么，既然是旅人的话……”少女站起身，背着手转了个圈，“我带你逛逛这里吧。”  
“可以吗？”少年眨眨眼，“那就麻烦了？”  
“跟我来。”乐正绫笑盈盈的迈开腿，脚步轻快——就像花间的精灵。言和想。  
于是她们结伴游走过晨曦与落日，重重山峦和花海被抛之脑后；她们曾放纵的从天际一跃而下，也曾沐浴着垂落银河的甘霖。花蝶围绕着少女翻飞，丛丛花簇在其脚边盛放。  
那是天神也不可比拟的恬美³——少年如此坚信。  
坚信着，呢喃重复着，少年不知是在叙述还是在说服自己。她将那双一闪而逝的泛着红光的瞳眸深埋在心中，仍是对着少女笑得温和。  
但旅途终是要迎来终末。  
花草逐渐消失隐没，苍松与林立的岩石取代柔软的泥土小径，背后的长剑不知何时被少年解了下来，紧紧的抓在手里。  
她们沿着石径向上，一步步走向顶峰。一直大步走在前的勇者沉默的停住了步伐，手中的长剑隔着布条微微颤抖。  
“怎么了？绕过前面那块巨石就到了哦。”少女清澈的声音轻飘飘的点在她的脊背，而后水蛇般柔软地缠上，“你一直在找的目的地，怎么，不去了？”  
言和抿紧了唇，一言不发的死死攥紧剑身，直到层层的布条被锋利的剑锋划破，掌心渗出血迹。  
乐正绫动作温柔地环过她的腰，双掌覆上少年抓着剑的手，一点一点、毫不费力的把那骨节分明的手指扳开，于是那柄长剑就没入了尘土中。  
“半途而废可不是好习惯，当目标就在眼前的时候，更不是，对吧？”低头舔了舔着那只手上染开的红梅，乐正绫紧了紧臂弯，近乎霸道地把她整个人圈在怀里。  
被对方抓在手中的手指动了动，一直僵立着的言和缄默着偏头，对上那双深暗血红的、绝不属于人类的冰冷竖瞳。  
“那么……”她低低的开口，声音是从未有过的沙哑，“您想要怎么样？”  
“我不想怎么样。”强大的龙族从不掩饰她的欲望，锐利的尖齿刺破皮肤，乐正绫贪恋地舔舔唇瓣，眯长了眼回味舌尖浸开的腥甜。  
“我只想要你——”  
“我可从不会放过我的猎物。”

**Author's Note:**

> ¹:龙族天赋力量交织形成的可供交流的网络，只有龙族血脉能够接入，必须要纯正的，半龙这类的就无法接入，除非有龙族保证人引导。这种网络目前世上只有龙族独有，这与龙族的种族特性有关，具体……不对我是来搞cp的不是来搞设定的啊喂(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻  
> ²:其实这个应该标在第二段开头那句但是¹不小心先打了我就懒得调了x这里其实表明绫龙的独特——天生的强大力量，甚至族中的老家伙都无法抗衡的力量。（另外其实这也是最后言和没动的一方面理由，毕竟实在打不过，拼都没法拼，阿绫当时那个动作是从背后抱上去，整个人都被锁住了的）  
> ³:其实还有一重，言和连想都不敢想到的，“那是天神也不可比拟的强大”，下面那个眼睛其实是路上阿绫看言和的时候没把持住（雾），虽然是从背后偷看但是言和和正好通过水面反光（？）看到了，这点其实也是“龙族从不掩饰自己的 欲 望”当然这是不是绫龙故意的我就不知道了我只是个吃瓜戊x  
> 然后……不行我的沙雕呢？怎么可以没了？！等会我另开一个番外/后话（顺便把没写出来的收回来）╯^╰
> 
> 小声bb其实还有一些细节，我就不说出来了，有心人可以找找，如果找出来的话人物行为的合理性会更强233


End file.
